Those who love
by Chairman
Summary: A strange disease infects Kaoru Kamiya and threatens her life. Is there anything one can do and how will those who love her react?
1. Chapter 1

**THOSE WHO LOVE **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki -I am only borrowing them for my story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just a normal morning

It was a normal luminous morning at the Kamiya dojo. The birds were chirping happily all the while skipping aroun from roof to roof. The inhabitants were all busy carrying out their chores. Well Sanosuke did nothing of course but that too was just ordinary.

"I'm going to the market for some vegetables Yahiko. Keep training." Kaoru said to the boy. Yahiko nodded shallowly as he was far too into his training to actually answer. Kaoru got up with great care. Her breathing was somewhat harsh but Kaoru simply dismissed it to be a cause of a hot day. She padded to the entrance of the dojo and quietly slid it shut. Well out in the front yard she could see the neighbouring doctor sitting on his porch. She waved and smiled as so did he.

"Heading out?" He shouted more as a statement rather than a real question. Kaoru nodded.

"I'm going out for some vegetables. And besides, the weather is so nice and sunny that I could not bear staying inside!" The good doctor nodded and waved goodbye and Kaoru walked on.

* * *

"Man, am I tired!" Yahiko shouted and tossed himself down by the lunch table. 

"It is training that makes the swordsman Yahiko." Kenshin said and smiled.

"I know, that's why I'm training so hard!" Yahiko answered and dug in on the rice in front of him. Sano quickly filled his plate and ate without barely without interruption to breathe. Kenshin worriedly searched the room for Kaoru.

"Have any of you seen Kaoru-dono? This one couldn't find her in the dojo." Kenshin uttered nervously. Sano raised his gaze from his bowl too meet Kenshin's.

"I haven't seen Jou-chan since this morning." He then said as he lowered the now empty bowl. Yahiko gulped down the rice he had been chewing.

"She was going down to the market I think." Yahiko started slurping from his bowl of miso-soup. Some of the worry disappeared from Kenshin's face.

"When was this?"

"Oh that was ages ago. I had just started my training by then." Kenshin's gaze passed over to Sano but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she just stopped by Tae's." Sano suggested. Kenshin nodded slowly.

"That might be it. But nevertheless she uses to tell us these things beforehand."

"Don't mind ugly Kenshin. I'm sure she just forgot about the time or something. Let's just eat." Yahiko said and filled his rice bowl for the third or forth time. Kenshin hesitated a bit before lifting his chopsticks.

"It's just odd."

* * *

The sun climbed higher as the hours passed by. Still no one had touched the chopsticks Kenshin had left out for Kaoru. Yahiko hadn't thought much about it at lunchtime but now he too was getting if not worried, then curious. Sano stared at the blazing sun. 

"Sano."

"Yes Kenshin."

"I'm going down to the market."

"I'll wait here in case she'll come back." Sano answered were he sat, still staring. The sound of Kenshin's feet disappeared down the wooden porch.

"So much trouble Jou-chan, so much trouble." Sano said and spit out a grass straw he had been chewing on.

"Is she okay?" Yahiko asked and sat down next to Sano.

"Sure she is." Sano answered and ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Why wouldn't she be? It's as I said, she's down at Tae's." Yahiko grinned. He didn't even complaint at Sano for messing up his hair.

* * *

Kenshin hurried down to the market. This late many of the salesmen and women had closed. However Kenshin knew where Kaoru used to stop and luckily he immediately spotted Mrs Yamada, the old lady who handled with tofu. 

"Ah, Kenshin! What can I do for you child?" Mrs Yamada asked and smiled as Kenshin approached. Kenshin smiled nervously.

"Yamada-dono, This one was wondering, have you seen Kaoru-dono? Yahiko told this one that she went here." Mrs Yamada scratched her cheek.

"I am afraid I can't answer that. My granddaughter took care of my table up until an hour ago." Kenshin sighed but bowed and thanked Mrs Yamada for her help. He turned around and tried to figure where to go next. But he didn't need to think for much longer before he was interrupted.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

Kenshin quickly turned around towards the sound of Tae's voice. She stopped in front of him and panted heavily.

"Tae-san!" Kenshin stuttered surprised.

"Ah Kenshin… I was just coming to get you all at the dojo, lucky that I saw you here before going there. It's Kaoru." Kenshin's eyes widened and he grabbed his sword.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked anxiously as Tae tried to catch her breath.

"We don't know that much. She was over by Tokona-san's when she suddenly complained about the heat and just fainted!" Kenshin's violet eyes seemed to shift in golden in the light of the midday sun. His skin had turned pale after hearing the news.

"Where is she now?" He urged. Tae jested that he should follow her. As they passed all the tables, people turned around and stared. Some whispered whilst others just quietened. The reason for that was not hard to discover. In Kenshin's upset ness he kept holding the handle of his sword as if he was to draw it in an instant. Tae gave Kenshin a worried look but she said nothing. After all, she was as worried as he was.

"I wanted to bring her to us but the doctor wouldn't have that." Tae excused herself when they passed her restaurant. Kenshin nodded.

"He lives a few minutes from here. I would have come sooner to get you but I didn't want Kaoru to be alone."

"It was very kind of you." Kenshin said still wearing a grim look. Tae shrugged when she saw his face and refrained from saying anything more. Those few minutes Tae had mentioned felt like hours. The houses they passed never seemed to end – and neither did the people disturbing their walk. When Tae stopped in front of a big house surrounded by a thick wall Kenshin took a deep breath. A branch overgrown with purple orchids stretched itself over the rock wall.

"We are here." Tae murmured and moved forward through the narrow opening at the side. Kenshin followed. The inside was breathtakingly beautiful. The classic Japanese garden was expressively perfect. The branch visible from the street was attached to a gigantic leafless tree. The orchids grew from the trees roots and the fragrance was not of this world. The garden's greenness was available because of the small river with its little falls here and there. Everything carefully planned with no doubt. If this had been another time Kenshin would probably stop and take a good look at this paradise. But as it were now he clearly had other things on his mind. Tae carefully passed the gardens greenery and walked over to the huge house. It had the same style as the Kamiya dojo although its details were far more refined. Tae slid the door open and entered.

* * *

"Doctor Chan?" She took of her shoes and waited a bit for Kenshin. He entered and went trough the same procedure as Tae had. 

"Doctor Chan?" Tae said whilst walking longer into the house. Kenshin followed closely.

"Ah you are back Tae-san!" A young Chinese male said and stuck his head out a small door. Tae smiled at the sight of the man and turned to Kenshin.

"Kenshin, this is Doctor Chan." Chan opened the door widely and greeted Kenshin with a bow.

"Ah, Kaoru-san's friend! Do come in!" Kenshin gave Chan a weak smile and followed him into the room. The room was quite big. Six mattresses with luxurious space between them fitted in there. Only one was filled. Kenshin took the space between the door and the bed in two steps. Kaoru's face was pale and although she was sleeping peacefully her breathing was disturbingly shallow.

"I gave her something to sleep on to regain some of her strength."

"What…" Kenshin started but had to swallow before being able to continue: "What kind of sickness?" Chan gave Kenshin a quick look.

"I think it might be better to talk over a cup of tea." Kenshin was in no place to object even though he really did not want to leave Kaoru looking like this.

The trio walked out on the sunny porch. The doctor jested that they should take a pillow from the pile. Then they all sat down around the table standing in front of them. A short young lady followed them out and stopped to bow.

"What can I do for you today doctor?" She asked politely.

"Asuka-san, we would all like some green tea. Ask Madam Eiko to brew her special."

"Certainly Doctor."

"Now, where were we?" Chan asked and turned back to his two guests.

"Ah yes, Kaoru-san's disease." Kenshin nodded and leaned forward. Tae bit her lip and stared intently at the doctor.

"From these symptoms it is really hard to pinpoint anything I'm afraid. However, I can easily say that this is no ordinary case of too much sun and heat." Kenshin swallowed.

"How so?" Kenshin whispered.

"Huh? Ah yes well Kaoru-san's greatest problem is her breathing. The heat makes breathing harder for everyone but especially so for Kaoru-san."

"I would like another doctor to have a look too." Chan looked startled but nodded a second later.

"Certainly, someone else might discover something I have missed. But I must ask you not to move Kaoru-san just yet. It is my opinion that she needs some rest. When she wakes up she might be ready to be moved."

* * *

"When will she be back to health?" Tae-san asked. Chan turned his eyes towards her. 

"I can't say. But I do believe that this disease has been going on for some while untreated. I don't want to scare any of you but I can't say for sure that she will be all right. For the time being however, I'd say she is safe." The doctor's tone was severe and gentle at the same time, leaving the listener greatly confused. Tae said nothing more but her face had grown paler.

"Tae-san, would you be as kind to go fetch Sanousuke and Yahiko for me? I'm sure they too would like to talk about this." Kenshin said and put his hand on Tae's shoulder. Tae bit her lip but nodded and rose from the porch, bowing to the doctor and Kenshin.

"As for me, I'd like to talk a bit more to the doctor." Kenshin's voice sounded urgent. Doctor Chan smiled nervously. Their eyes met and once Tae had disappeared Kenshin put his hands on the table. Suddenly, breaking the atmosphere, the young woman carrying tea appeared.

"Oh, I do hope I do not disturb you!" The doctor seemed relieved and looked at Asuka and smiled.

"Of course not Asuka-san! Do serve us the tea." Asuka nodded and put out the cups.

"And the third…?"

"Oh just take it with you back in, our other guest just left."

"Certainly doctor." Asuka poured the tea into the cups and went back into the house. The doctor nervously took a sip of the tea.

"Excellent tea if I might say so. It is a privilege to have Madam Eiko here." Kenshin nodded and tasted a mouthful.

"Now Doctor." Kenshin said, putting down his tea on the table. "I'd like you to tell me what sickness you think it might be." Doctor Chan sighed.

"You must understand that I cannot precisely decide from this scarce information and investigation…" The doctor tried

"I understand. But please, tell me what you think." Kenshin urged. Chan swallowed.

"I believe it concerns her lungs."

"Her lungs?"

"Yes. There is something disturbing her breathing. I have had patients with this kind of problem before. They only survived for a couple of months."

"No." Kenshin said simply, calmly beginning to drink some more tea. The doctor scratched his forehead.

"I know this might seem unbelievable…"

"No, you see Kaoru's trouble breathing cannot be as severe as you implies. Only a few days ago she was practising sword techniques together with Yahiko." Kenshin tried.

"Believe me, I have seen and heard the same story before. This sickness sneaks upon you, makes you weak and kills you in a couple of months. It is possible to seem quite healthy while at the same the sickness grows stronger."

The doctor's eyes met Kenshin's again and he knew that the man would not believe his words.

"You are free to visit any other doctor you wish. They will all give you the same answer." Doctor Chan said without a doubt. Kenshin nodded.

"Thank you for your effort doctor Chan. Now I'd like to sit by Kaoru if that is alright with you doctor?" Kenshin asked and rose from his seating. Doctor Chan followed Kenshin back to the patients' room.

"I don't think she will wake up soon. But your presence can be soothing. Please do not hesitate to ask anything of my household. I must get going; I have some homes to visit. Take care now." Kenshin nodded and sat down next to Kaoru. The room's window was closed shut to keep away the heat – and the light. In the darkness Kaoru's white skin glowed. Kenshin took a deep breath. A string of her hair had loosened from the braid. Kenshin's hand shivered as he stroke it back.

"Kaoru…" He mumbled. Slowly he touched her hand. It felt cold. As if Kaoru's blood were absent. A swordsman never thought about this. Diseases were something you got if you weren't active enough to die from flesh wounds. One could say a disease was a luxury not meant for a samurai. But that someone he hold dear would pass away like this. It was as if Kaoru were under attack, by an enemy who could not be seen nor fought. Kenshin pulled his hair as he thought about it. But nothing could be decided until Kaoru had been examined by Megumi. And if nothing else, hope was still there.

"Kaoru…" He repeated, now taking her hand.

"This one will not allow you to die. Just as this one do not allow anyone to die in front of him. Rest assured. You will soon be back at the dojo, fighting with Yahiko and Sano just as old times." Kenshin wooed sounding, like the ronin we all know. Kaoru mumbled in her sleep but did not wake up. Kenshin leaned at his sword while intensely watching over Kaoru and everything around her; an ant crawling up a wall, far away voices sounding through a wall, the fragrance of lotus from Kaoru's hair…

* * *

The end of chapter one

Did you like it? Is it worth continuing?

See ya guys!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**THOSE WHO LOVE **

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki -I am only borrowing them for my story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Revelation

Kaoru's eyelids flickered and she moaned. Kenshin leaned over her to see if she perhaps were about to wake up.

"Kenshin?" Her voice sounded weak.

"Yes it is this one." Kenshin answered in a kind voice. Kaoru smiled and tried to sit up. Kenshin gasped and shook his head vividly.

"You must rest Kaoru-dono!"

"Whatever for, I am feeling quite alright. But I can't remember arriving here though…" She peered into the dark room, trying to make out any contours.

"You fainted. A kind doctor took you in. But Kaoru-dono, how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked worriedly. His sakabato lay abandoned on the floor behind him. He had taken both her hands. Kaoru's cheeks became light-pink.

"I… I told you Kenshin. I am alright." Kenshin blinked.

"But then why are you shaking?"

"It's nothing Kenshin, really. Could we go back to the dojo now?" Kenshin frowned.

"I think it would be better to remain here and rest for a while Kaoru-dono." Kaoru shook her head.

"I really want to go back home Kenshin. You need not worry, this is nothing." Kenshin said nothing for a few seconds and then rose.

"This one will talk to the doctor."

"Thank you Kenshin." She smiled and closed her eyes. He walked to the door and stopped, gazing back. He sighed but then exited. The doctor had already left but perhaps he could talk to the wife in the house. Kenshin closed his eyes and listened to determine where the closest person was. He could hear Kaoru's disturbed breathing; yes in fact it was hard for him to hear anything else but that. It was not that she breathed loud but rather that he felt a stab inside him every time he heard her trouble. He took a deep breath and listened carefully. He heard sounds of running feet and the sound of one very familiar voice.

"So this is the house huh? Well what are ya waiting for? Come on!" It was Sanosuke. Kenshin stopped. The commotion in the hallway came closer.

"Yahiko, you slowpoke!" A bang, probably from Yahiko tossing something after Sanosuke could be heard. A tall man with wild black hair appeared.

"So there you are Kenshin." Sanosuke's voice lowered: "How is she?"

Kenshin shook his head as an answer. Seconds later Yahiko and Tae turned up behind Sanosuke. Yahiko's face had lost that cheeky look and it was heartbreaking to see how he nervously bit his lip. Kenshin tried to smile encouraging but it didn't turn out that well.

"Where is doctor Chan?" Tae asked whilst looking around. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He had to visit some patients so we are alone at the moment." Kenshin explained.

"Oh"

"Actually this one was hoping that you might have bumped into him outside. He said that he had given Kaoru something to sleep on but she was awake only for a couple of minutes ago, complaining about wanting to go home."

"How long was it since he left?" Sanosuke asked. "I might catch up with him."

"Ah, no, he left about an hour ago. So there is little chance of catching up."

"Does it matter? We just need to bring the vixen."

"Sano, you forget that Megumi-dono is in Aizu. But of course, we must send for her."

"Ah… right…" Sanosuke said and scratched his neck.

"I could make the arrangements if you don't mind?" Tae said in an acted-cheerful voice.

"That would be very kind of you Tae-san. We would all appreciate it." Kenshin answered with a grateful smile.

"Yeah that'd be really nice." Sanosuke agreed. Tae nodded and smiled.

"It is no problem at all. I will get right to it." She bowed and left them.

"She just runs back and forth now doesn't she?" Sanosuke said with a wide smile.

"Where's Kaoru?" Yahiko urged whilst achieving a surprised look from Sano. Kenshin nodded and jested at the door.

"This one thinks that she has fallen asleep again though." Yahiko opened the door looking back at Sanosuke and Kenshin.

"Go on. We have some matters to discuss." Sanosuke said and gave Yahiko a push. The boy swallowed but entered, closing the door behind him.

"What was it you wanted to discuss Sano?" Kenshin asked and frowned.

"Oh I don't know, how about the weather?"

* * *

Yahiko looked around. 

"It's so big… and dark" Yahiko mumbled. Spotting Kaoru at the mattress he bit his lip again. His steps were short and soft against the tatami mats. Sitting down by Kaoru he noticed her strange breathing. But then, this was not the first time he had seen her breathing like this. Wasn't this why she stopped training so early today? Yahiko had thought nothing of it; he had just figured it being the heat. Well yes it had happened during several training session but only on the hottest days. Maybe she has a problem with heat?

"Yeah that must be it." Yahiko said happily.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru mumbled, opening her sleepy eyes.

"Yikes!" Yahiko shrieked.

"Sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to wake ya." He grinned trying to smooth it over.

"Oh, it's alright. Besides, I shouldn't be sleeping at this time of the day. But my head feels so heavy…" She mumbled and rubbed her forehead.

"Well that's cuz that doctor -what's-his-name gave you something so you'd sleep." Yahiko explained. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Is that so? That was quite unnecessary of him…" Kaoru tried to focus her eyes on Yahiko's face. "In fact I think I could go back to the dojo right now – if it weren't for that!" She said in a much higher voice, which of course led to harder breathing.

"Really? But then I could fetch a wagon. That way you could sleep of that sleepiness! I can drag you if you want." Yahiko cried happily. Kaoru smiled at the suggestion.

"That's very kind of you Yahiko-chan."

"Stop calling me chan!" Yahiko sneered and jumped to his feet. Kaoru snickered softly.

"I'll go and tell Kenshin about my idea. Just… go back to what you were doing!"

"Hookay." Kaoru responded sleepily and smiled.

* * *

The morning on the arrival of Doctor Takani was chilly. The pretty weather seemed to have just slipped away, leaving nothing but grey clouds and harsh winds. The townspeople stayed inside – it seemed as if a storm was coming. Today was a strange occasion. The only one waiting on the platform was Sanosuke and he looked all but comfortable 

He shouted at the only passenger getting of the train. She strokes her hair out of her face and gave Sanosuke an enraged look.

"Gee, what a welcome, only you here Sano?" Megumi asked as she approached Sanosuke.

"Whaddya mean "only you"?" Sano asked grumpily and lifted up Megumi's bag.

"How is everyone?" Megumi urged. Sano shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. Kaoru's… well, not well. Kenshin is very worried and so is Yahiko." Sanosuke said and sighed. "Everything's just grey, even the weather!"

"And how are you Sano?" Megumi said, stalling on the word "you". Sanosuke looked at Megumi and then shook his head.

"I'm bearing with it." His voice was low. "And now that the great doctor Megumi's here everything will be alright." Sano continued - a loud and phoney act. Megumi gave Sanosuke a worried look. But she was touched that he believed in her.

"I want you to know that I will do my best." Megumi said softly. Sanosuke nodded.

"Of course you will. I trust you." Megumi's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Thank you Sano." Sanosuke grinned and gave her shoulder a reassuring pat.

Soon the pair was outside the Kamiya Dojo. Sano pushed open the door to the garden. The wind had increased and the garden had gotten a few hits; small up-standing plants had been forced down and the trees had lost some of its leaves. But other than that the Kamiya Dojo looked just like it always had. Megumi's steps were uncertain as she walked up to the porch. There was no saying what she would find. However her insecurity disappeared with a bang.

"…THEN LEAVE!" It was Kaoru's voice. It sounded stronger than ever.

"YEAH I JUST MIGHT IF YOU WON'T START MAKING EDIBLE FOOD! It's really bad. Kenshin, tell her!" Yahiko shouted. Megumi gave Sanosuke a sceptical look. Sano answered with a snort.

"Ah, Yahiko, a swordsman must learn to endure yes he must…" Kenshin countered stupidly.

"Oroooo!" He groaned as he found himself wearing the rice-pot as a hat.

"I see there are many sick people in here!" Megumi yelled from the hallway.

"Oh Megumi-san!" Kaoru's face was that of utter surprise. "I didn't know you were coming to visit. Here, have some lunch." She nervously jested to the table. Megumi gave her a suspicious look but sat down at her appointed place.

"Oh stop being rude Kenshin." Kaoru snickered, "The rice is for everybody." She grabbed the pot to lift it off.

"Sano, help her" Megumi pointed.

"Ah whatever for, I am perfectly alright by…" Her hands shook so badly that she dropped the heavy pot on the floor. "…myself." Megumi and Sano exchanged looks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kenshin, did it fell on you? It… slipped" Kaoru explained and started brushing off the grains of rice that had fallen on him.

"Orooo…" Kenshin moaned and rubbed his head.

"Kaoru you're so clumsy!" Yahiko stated and laughed. Sanosuke gave the boy a pat on his shoulder.

"Now will I have any peace and quiet whilst I eat or won't I?" Megumi asked straight-backed.

"Oh of course Megumi-san!" Kaoru said and sat down again.

"How kind of you" Megumi snorted. Kenshin crept back to his place, still having rice everywhere.

"So Megumi-san; what's the reason for this trip?" Kaoru asked whilst smiling unsurely.

"Just a health-check. I will start with you Kaoru, after lunch."

"Oh so that's what all this is about. I _told _you all that I'm fine. I am not sick!" Kaoru cried angrily. "I appreciate your concern but this is really unnecessary! And for you to force Megumi-san to come here… She has more important tasks back in Aizu!" Kaoru's enraged eyes wandered from Sanosuke to Kenshin and back again.

"Do you believe that those two could force me to anything, dear Kaoru?" Megumi asked in a strict voice.

"But I …"

"There'll be none of that." Megumi interrupted and waved with her finger in the air. "I came on my own accord. In fact I will make use of this trip in many ways. For example I need to put in an order for some new books and I really would like to do it personally." Kaoru blinked. Then she smiled. A smile which travelled around the whole table, well except for Yahiko of course, he was too busy eating. Sano spotting this ruffled the boy's hair with one hand and grabbed some food with the other.

* * *

"Alright Kaoru! Would you come with me? I talked to our kind neighbouring doctor and he said that it was perfectly okay to use his surgery, so come along now." Megumi opened the door and kept it open to let Kaoru pass. 

"Thank you Megumi-san" Kenshin said thankfully. Megumi warded off the thanks by waving her hand.

"You know I'd do anything for you all, Kenshin." Megumi's voice was gentle and a bit sad. Kenshin smiled equally sad at Megumi's back as she walked over the yard, following Kaoru.

Sano laid his arm around Kenshin and gave him a pat.

Entering the surgery Megumi jested for Kaoru to sit, and so she did. Megumi began rumbling around all the bottles standing on the shelves, in the boxes and on the floor.

"Now when all those loons are gone, do you think you could tell me how you really are feeling?" She asked still with her back at Kaoru.

"Oh, I really am fine, it's true." Kaoru tried to sound honest. Suddenly, Megumi slammed her hand in the table. Kaoru's eyes widened whilst bottles standing on the table rattled.

"Will you not speak the truth?" Megumi turned her head and their eyes met.

"It is the truth."

"Oh please, I am a doctor. This behaviour of yours… It doesn't match!" Megumi's voice had lost its calmness. Kaoru swallowed and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them they shone with resolve.

"Megumi-san I do appreciate your concern, which I already have explained. But what you are doing really is pointless. I …"

"Pointless? Pointless to get to the bottom of this mystery?" Megumi interrupted. Kaoru shook her head.

"Pointless since it is no mystery." Kaoru seemed frightfully calm. In fact she seemed to have caught Megumi's usual calmness whilst Megumi herself almost had become frantic.

"Will you not share this… knowledge of yours then?" Megumi scratched her forehead in annoyance.

"If I tell you will only force meaningless treatments on me, no, I know that, because you are who you are. You wouldn't accept what I have accepted." Megumi waved with both her hands at Kaoru.

"But Kaoru, none of my treatments are meaningless. If I have treated Kenshin back to health from all those wounds…"

"This is different."

"Why?" Megumi tapped her foot. Kaoru sighed.

"There just is no way for you to let this go is it?" Kaoru smiled.

"Not likely." Megumi answered Kaoru's smile.

"I figured as much. At least I tried."

"Go on." Megumi sat down next to Kaoru.

"These symptoms are not new. I have seen them before in my family." Kaoru took a deep breath. "Those in my family who felt its affects… all died." Megumi was quiet for a while, allowing Kaoru to suppress her emotions.

"But that must have been a long time ago." Megumi urged.

"The last one… the last of my family died about two years ago." Kaoru glanced at Megumi. "Why does it matter?" She continued.

"Well new discoveries give new medicines and other solutions." Megumi said hopefully. Kaoru shook her head.

"I won't have you getting my hopes up again. Not now when I have finally come to terms with it." Kaoru's tone was final.

"But…"

"No. Megumi-san, please." Megumi flinched at the interruption.

"I am sorry Megumi-san. But I truly feel fine for now. Could you not just accept it?" Kaoru pleaded. Megumi sighed and spread her fingers powerlessly.

"I do not approve to this. No I certainly do not approve." Megumi muttered sternly.

"Megumi-san…" Kaoru's eyes had become wet.

"Damn it. Well, alright. But only on one condition!" Kaoru nodded vividly.

"What?" She gasped.

"I want you to write to me. The first letter will go deeper into your relatives and their symptoms. As you degrade…" Megumi paused and swallowed before continuing again: "As you degrade you will update me on every type of symptoms you yourself feel."

"Oh but Megumi-san I could not ask you of anything like this, it's too much!" Kaoru tried.

"EVERY little piece of information will help me defy how to treat this. I will not obey to giving no treatment at all Kaoru." Megumi spoke harshly. But then, softening her voice she took Kaoru's hand in hers.

"You must understand this Kaoru. You are a dear friend to me and I will not stand by just watching your illness." Kaoru nodded and gratefully grabbed Megumi's offered hand.

"I thank you Megumi-san, no, just Megumi. I think we have come close enough to drop the politeness, at least when we are alone." They both smiled and Kaoru's usual cheerfulness seemed to shine with new strength.

"So it is a deal?"

"Yes, yes Megumi. It is.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2**

Priscy987 Clever, clever reader you! That was actually my intention from the start, which is also revealed in this chapter. Thank you for reading and keep commenting, it's a great support!

Oranjitenshi And hello to you! Domo arigatou! I will try to update without too big gaps. Please keep reading! I hope I do not make anyone disappointed ;;


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki -I am only borrowing them for my story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Keep a secret

"Is it not taking too long?" Kenshin moaned. Sano laughed and shook his head whilst searching the kitchen for any left-over.

"Relax Kenshin. Everything's okay." Sano said and banged another cupboard shut. "You don't happen to know where the rice cookies is kept huh Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't seem to notice Sano's question instead he stared intently on the neighbouring house. The house's door was hidden behind a magnolia tree and therefore you could not be sure when anyone left. Not even if you watched from the porch which Kenshin did.

"Come on Kenshin. You Know Megumi, she's making everything alright." Still Kenshin showed no sign of noticing Sano. Not surprisingly Sano became quite annoyed with this behaviour. He was not use to being ignored.

"HEY!" Sano resulted to yelling and placed himself in front of Kenshin, blocking his precious view. The ronin's eyes flinched and he focused his look on Sano.

"Sano?" Kenshin looked surprised.

"Snap out of it Kenshin. If you can't then go there and see for yourself what is going on." Sano urged in a heated voice. Kenshin seemed to like the proposition but hesitated. Sano snorted.

"Ah well, it is up to you." Sano said in a dejected manner. He turned around. His hair floated in the spring-breeze. Then his voice turned softer.

"You guys are perfect for each other. I just wish you would stop punishing yourself and admit it. And if not for your own sake, then for Jou-chan's." Sano turned around giving Kenshin a quick look.

"Especially now when she is not well." Sano's eyes seemed to pierce Kenshin's

"Sano…"

"I gotta go. If there's no food in the house you can't expect me sticking around now can you?" Sano said with a sneer before walking off. He waved in his usual manner, without turning around. Kenshin's eyes followed Sano's figure until he disappeared.

Then he scratched his head

* * *

Megumi trotted down the rocky road. She had just finished examining Kaoru and she was deadbeat to say the least. It was always mentally challenging to treat someone so young and only more so now when she knew the patient privately. If she knew another doctor whom she could trust she would without doubt surrender Kaoru as a patient to him or her. If a doctor cannot stay objective she makes no use, Megumi always thought. It is one thing treating flesh wounds on someone; there you can always imagine that the wound is dead meat. But a sickness such as this craved such closeness. A rock got tangled into Megumi's left sandal and she cursed. At first she tried to make it fall out by twisting her feet. Failing, she passed on to forcing it out with her toes. Finally she had no choice but to bend over and taking the rock out with her hands. 

"Persistent now are you not?" She cooed and brought it up close to her face. The rock was plain and quite dirty. She gently let it fall down on the road. Is reminded her of something but she could not say what. Maybe it was nothing but on the other side, maybe it was important. She watched the yellow sun. When thinking of the grey morning one could never imagine this being the same day. Sure, the cold hung on but the light was totally different. Megumi closed her eyes for a second, just feeling the warmth on her face. The road was desolate and peaceful and it was just what this doctor needed. She knew she soon had to turn back to the dojo and lie to everyone in there. To be able to, she needed to build up some strength. Breathing in and out deeply a few times she found herself fit to face the loud males in no time. With one last glance on the sinking sun she turned her head, making her hair sparkle, and made use of her feet.

* * *

Hours passed by just like they always do. But today the time seemed to pass almost unbearably slow to the ronin and, also, to a certain fighter currently engaging himself in some skull-bashing. Soon enough, Kenshin spotted someone wearing a blue kimono through the leaves of the magnolia. He rose from his seating. He rubbed his legs. They had fallen asleep from the long sitting in the same position. Kenshin's mouth opened as if he would cry out but no cry came. From the way of walking it was clear that this woman was not Kaoru. She walked with great trouble and her back was bent from years of hard work. A weak jet of light fell on the woman's hair and it gleamed grey. Kenshin scratched his forehead. Suddenly a kick made him fall forward into the grass.

"Oroooo!" He shouted and rolled around to see the cause of this unexpected push. His eyes widened as he saw the face of the one kicking.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin uttered happily.

"Now really, I leave you for an hour and this is what I get? You haven't even made the laundry!" Kaoru whined. Kenshin got on his feet in a flinch and smiled wide.

"You are back Kaoru-dono!"

"Eh, yes?" Kaoru answered perplexed. Kenshin smiled again.

"This one is happy."

"Oh… Yes, yes so am I." Kaoru whispered and blushed violently.

"The laundry will be taken care of Kaoru-dono. This one will go and prepare right away." Kenshin said reassuring.

"Ah, iie, Kenshin you don't have to…" Kaoru whispered in a low voice to Kenshin's back as he prepared to leave. Hearing Kaoru mumbling something he turned his head.

"Come again?" Kenshin asked as he brushed off some grass that had gotten into his now messy hair. Kaoru swallowed hard.

"Kenshin, you know…" She nervously clutched her hands. Kenshin looked stupidly unaware of the situation's character.

"Anou… The thing is…" Kaoru swallowed again and tried to meet Kenshin's eyes but failed.

"Ah, no, never mind. I'll just go and prepare the dinner." Kaoru said and waved her arms in front of her face. Her whole face was deep red from embarrassment. Kenshin frowned, he did not really understand.

"Hokay Kaoru-dono." He turned around yet again and walked towards the backyard.

"I want to tell you…" She whispered so low that even the speaker would have trouble hearing. Kaoru cursed at herself and quickly walked into the dojo to escape the sound of the ronin's moving feet. When the door had slid shut Kenshin froze and turned around.

"I know." His eyes were tender and sweet as he mumbled the answer.

* * *

A week went on without any further incident and Megumi was getting ready to leave. She had patients to tend to back home and Kaoru seemed to be stable. Megumi just had to pinpoint that idea that was bouncing around in her skull! When she had, she'd return, she assured Kaoru. Kenshin and Sano had circled like vultures to get to know what really happened but somehow Megumi always kicked their butts in the brain-department. And Kaoru was happy that only Megumi knew. Even though they could not be in the same room without arguing, Kaoru felt that she indeed could place her life in the woman's hands. When the day came for Megumi to leave it felt almost like old times again, everyone was at the station to say goodbye to the doctor. Sano had even volunteered to carry Megumi's bags. Or well, volunteer in this case meant an angry stare from the owner of the bags. Just seconds before the train were to start Kenshin put his hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"Could this one speak to Megumi-dono for but a moment?" Kaoru's eyes widened. But before she could persuade Kenshin to let Megumi on the train, Sano grabbed Kaoru and started making ugly faces using _her _face.

"Yahiko, look!" Whilst Kaoru screamed and kicked, Kenshin and Megumi trotted away towards a lonely bench.

"Megumi-dono… Are you honest with this one about Kaoru-dono's disease?" His violet eyes were enough to force anyone into responding. But Megumi was not anyone. She looked at her nails as if Kenshin's question was as unimportant as can be.

"Why would I be untruthful? And further more I'd like you to count the numbers of times I have saved your life. That ought to give you some respect for me as a doctor." She met his eyes without a flinch. Kenshin bowed his neck in understanding.

"This one certainly knows your excellence in curing first hand…"

"Alright then! Perhaps I could now enter the train? It seems as if it would like to leave without me." Megumi hurriedly said. Kenshin jumped to his feet. Megumi smiled and waved for Sano to bring her luggage.

"If anything happens. You know I'll come."

"Thank you Megumi, for everything" Kaoru said and smiled. Kenshin gave Kaoru and Megumi a mystified look. He was not completely thrown off the hook. But at least Megumi had done her best to make Kenshin stay out of it. Sano returned in the small train door. He jumped to the ground.

"Go save some lives now." He said with his back turned on Megumi. She smiled.

"And you might refrain from taking some." The train's third signal sounded. Megumi waved gently to the four. And the train took off. Megumi sighed behind the closed train door.

* * *

Later that very afternoon it did seem as if everything had gone back to normal. Kaoru was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Kenshin was in the back yard doing whatever Kenshin were supposed to do, Sano loafed around somewhere in the back of the dojo and Yahiko trained. Of course, Kenshin kept strangely close to the house. It was clear that he tried to keep watch of Kaoru. First, Kaoru didn't notice but when the behaviour kept repeating itself she got agitated. She stomped to the door. 

"Kenshin, wasn't you supposed to do your chores?" She asked sternly. Kenshin looked innocent as his big violet eyes watched her with surprise.

"Oh but this one is doing his chores, you needn't worry Kaoru-dono. In fact, this one thinks he should maybe take over cooking as well."

"I won't have that." Kenshin looked puzzled. "You have already too much weight on your shoulders Kenshin. You can't carry me too." Kaoru turned away her face. A few seconds passed.

"BUT!" She pointed out loudly, turning her head quickly; "You DO have to make your chores!" Kenshin smiled awkwardly.

"Haaiiii! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said and made a deep bow. Kaoru smiled. The ronin trotted out into the garden again. It actually seemed as if he had stopped watching her. Yes indeed, Kaoru herself believed that he had. But that was not the case, however this time, Kenshin used the discretion needed to match a sword-master.

The hot weather had passed. It was getting colder, soon to be autumn. Kaouru's mysterious decease was eased. Her breathing was not as harsh anymore. It gladdened Kenshin. It was much easier to fall asleep at night hearing Kaoru's peaceful breathing. Not only that, Kenshin felt that he could ease on the watch somewhat. He did not know what sickness it was but he was quite sure that it was getting better. This morning he even refrained from accompanying her to the market. He worried all the time but she did return safely. His wide smile when she trotted back onto the porch made her tilt her head and ask "nani?"

Kenshin only shook his head and smiled wider. He helped her with the vegetables and the fish and they began making lunch together.

It was almost as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The end of chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for so long!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

THOSE WHO LOVE

* * *

** Disclaimer:**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki -I am only borrowing them for my story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Kaoru and Kenshin

Megumi sighed. Back home she had immediately searched her books for some kind of answer. But it was for naught. What would she do? She could not just accept the fact that Kaoru was dying. No there had to be some kind of solution to the problem. According to Kaoru's letters, not much had happened since they last met. Yes as she understood it, Kaoru even felt better. Megumi rubbed her eyes. It was late. She hadn't been able to sleep properly in a long time. The table was full of books and papers. Megumi made an attempt to sort the mess out. But another look at the darkness outside and she gave up. I'll solve it tomorrow. She told herself again. Tomorrow. Then she rose from the table.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes in the dim light of dawn. She took a deep breath. It was not too bad. She sat up in her futon and began to undo her braid. As she did so the sleeve of her yukata slid down. She gasped and let go of her braid. The upper part of her wrist has changed colour. It had taken the colour of light purple. Kaoru pulled up the whole sleeve. Her lip started trembling. Her whole upper arm had changed too. She loosened her obi and pulled down her collar. The purple seemed to be emerging from her chest. Kaoru covered her mouth in her hands. Hearing noises; she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. The steps passed her chamber and she took a deep breath of relief and opened her eyes. At last it was final. This was the final proof. She remembers eavesdropping as a child. She pretended to play in the garden as her parents sat on the porch. That evening she couldn't stop crying. Mother tried everything but nothing helped. She went to sleep crying. Kaoru took another deep breath and finally undid the braid. She pulled her fingers through her hair and got to her feet. She carefully picked out a thicker yukata from her chest. It had long sleeves and a high neck. It would be perfect.

* * *

Kenshin rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen. He had fallen asleep in a weird position and now he felt stiff to say the least. His sight was dim but he could see Kaoru's back as she was preparing breakfast. He yawned. 

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono" He greeted.

"Ohayo Kenshin" She answered without turning around.

"Do you want some help?"

"Iie iie, it's almost done anyway." Kenshin nodded and brought out the bowls and chopsticks to the table instead. At least he could do that. A few minutes later Yahiko too, came stumbling into the kitchen. He sat down by the table with his eyes barely open.

"It's ready." Kaoru said and put the breakfast out on the table.

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono"

"Itadakemasu" Yahiko said sleepily and filled his bowl with rice.

They ate in silence. There was a gloomy feeling to the day. Summer was over and the light started to turn grey.

"I heard something strange this morning" Yahiko suddenly mumbled. Kaoru's eyes widened and her hand trembled.

"I heard it. The neighbours are up to something I tell you!" Yahiko continued. Kaoru's eyes softened and her worry disappeared. Kenshin's gaze lingered at Kaoru's reaction.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Yahiko! What our neighbours are doing is their own business!" Kaoru explained with her finger in the air.

"Not if they're up to something bad!" Yahiko responded with his mouth full of rice. "Right Kenshin!?" Kenshin barely had time to look surprised before Kaoru jelled back.

"Don't you invite another into this. There is nothing moral about eavesdropping and that's final!"

"What's all this about?" Sano appeared and the discussion quietened.

"I'm hungry." He stated and raided the table of every piece of food left.

"Help yourself." Kaoru said with a smile.

* * *

After breakfast Kaoru cleaned up and brought papers, brush and ink. She was to write Megumi. However she was not sure if she would be able to do so without getting interrupted. She had considered asking Sano to move the small table in the hallway into her room but she thought he might ask for her reasons. And she really did not have the strength to lie again right now. Second best, she had asked Kenshin to go to the marked and buy some tofu whilst Yahiko did his training. That way she'd at least have an hour to write. 

When she finally had sat down by the table her hand trembled. Her pencil strokes were as a result of that jittery and weak.

She managed to write a page before stopping and signing. Her head was at a stand-still. Kaoru quickly put the brush away. She had not been completely true to herself. All this, the sickness, she was not ready for it. The realisation came rushing over her in an instant. From what she knew, she would be dead in a few months. A few months if she was lucky that is. A tear fell from her left eye. It landed right on the written letter and the ink floated out in the little drop. Kaoru winced and picked up the little paper. The words felt foreign and she couldn't bare look at them. Her hand acted without she ever thinking it and the paper was crumpled. She couldn't just sit there. She got up, in a dreamlike state, and picked up her ink and brush to just move out of the kitchen. The little creased paper lie abandoned on the floor.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kenshin shouted as he slid the front door open. He dragged all the food into the kitchen to put it away. He could hear Yahiko and Sano talking loudly in the backyard. When he bent down to slid a box under the counter he spotted a little crumbled paper. It was strange because Kaoru always made sure to keep the dojo neat. She couldn't stand any dirt. Kenshin grabbed the white ball and was just going to throw it away in the dumpster when he saw the neat handwriting, it was Kaoru's. Kenshin's gaze rested on the words. Then he folded it and put it inside his nagajūban. His hand rested for a second on the place where the letter was kept.

* * *

That evening Kaoru nervously undressed. She hardly dared watching her skin. Not that she could either; the room was far to dark. She had let out the light before undressing because she did not want to risk anyone poking their head inside and seeing it. She crept in under her blanket. Her heart ached. She wanted to tell Kenshin about it. She wanted him to know. But she knew she couldn't tell. Never. It would only heavy him further and he has such a burden to begin with. She would do as Megumi told her. She would smile for him. No matter how much sorrow she felt inside she would smile for him. She rested her head. Kaoru hadn't braided it tonight. She didn't have the energy.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru awoke much later than usual. Everything was dark because someone had been inside her chamber and covered all sources of light. She had no idea what time it was. Her head felt heavy as she sat up. Today was not such a good day she thought and rested her forehead in her hand. 

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono, can I come inside?" Kenshin's voice came from the other side of the door. Kaoru's heart beat faster. Quickly she pulled up the neck of her yukata.

"Sure,come on in." She drew her hand trough her hair. Kenshin slid the door open and stepped inside. He was carrying a tray. Kaoru could see a bowl of miso-soup, a bowl of rice and some fried vegetables.

"Sugoi Kenshin, that looks delicious." Kenshin smiled and put the tray down next to Kaoru.

"This one though you might need some sleep. So here's the breakfast."

"Oh, you needn't have done that." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin shook his head.

"But this one wanted to." Kaoru felt her cheeks turning light red.

"Thank you."

"Not at all." He turned around. "This one will tidy up the kitchen. Call when you're done." Then he stepped out the door. Kaoru's smile disappeared and she fell back on her mattress. She stared up in the ceiling. She really wasn't that hungry. But since Kenshin brought this she had to eat it. Maybe he had noticed the way she had smuggled away little pieces of food which she couldn't manage to eat. Yes that had to be it. Kaoru rubbed her forehead. "Sit up" she whispered to herself, "Sit up". But her head span so much. She would have loved just to close her eyes and sleep. Of course that was not an option. Instead she sat up and forced herself to eat.

"Kenshin"

Kenshin jumped as he heard his name being called.

"Sano?" Kenshin stepped away from the slid door to Kaoru's chamber. Sano pointed at the kitchen and Kenshin nodded.

"How is she doing?" Sano asked when they had reached the kitchen. Kenshin shook his head and put his hand inside his nagajuban. He pulled out the little piece of paper and handed it to Sano.

"Would you read this. This one doesn't have the courage."

* * *

Kaoru finished the last of the miso-soup with a sigh of relief. She had eaten it all. It had been hard but at least Kenshin would find no reason to worry. The food had done her good too because her head was not spinning any longer. Now she could safely get to her feet to bring out the same yukata as she had worn yesterday. Luckily the weather had become colder so there was no pain in wearing a too thick yukata. The markings looked about the same as yesterday. Maybe they had become deeper in colour but Kaoru wasn't sure. Soon she had to go to the post office to pick up Megumi's letter. She always wrote and sent her letter so it'd arrive the same day of the week. She would go in an hour or so. After she had dressed Kaoru rolled together her futon and put it away. Then she slid her door open and bent over to pick up the tray. She carried it to the kitchen and put the bowls to the side to be cleaned. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh Kenshin! I didn't hear you coming." Kaoru said surprising, she had almost dropped the cup which she had been holding. She turned around facing the man in the doorway. She tried to smile but the smile didn't feel quite true.

"Kaoru… didn't this one tell you…"

"Oh no no, I don't mind putting everything back. After all you did make all the breakfast in my place." Kaoru said and waved with her hand.

"No, that is not it." Kaoru fell quiet. Kenshin's voice was serious. He tilted his head down so that his eyes were covered in darkness.

"Don't you trust this one?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"What… I trust you Kenshin. You know I do." Kaoru took some steps closer to the Rurouni.

He lifted his head and faced her. Kaoru gasped. Kenshin's eyes showed incredible sadness.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru could only whisper. It felt as if there wasn't enough air to speak loud. Kenshin lifted his hand. It trembled. He stroked her cheek. Kaoru felt her cheek getting warm.

"Kaoru-dono, your illness…" He mumbled.

"I am not ill." She answered. Kenshin's hand slid down to Kaoru's shoulder.

"Stop it, please. Won't you tell this one the truth?" Kaoru looked down and bit her lip.

"Kaoru-dono" Kenshin lifted her chin.

"I… I don't..."

"Please" Kaoru swallowed hard. What was she supposed to say? That she was dying? No she couldn't do that to Kenshin.

"It's just… it's just a cold Kenshin." Kenshin shook his head.

"This is more than that." He showed a piece of paper. Kaoru felt cold inside. It was the letter she had been writing.

"Have you…" Kaoru mumbled nervously.

"Yes"

"I… I guess I'm discovered." Kaoru said with a weak smile. "Kenshin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this to you." She felt her head spinning again. And had the temperature escalated? It felt so hot all of a sudden Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru smiled.

"You've dropped the "dono"? I'm… I'm glad." She panted. They were now standing so close that they could feel each other's breaths.

"Kaoru, this one…"

"Is not at fault." Kaoru ended Kenshin's sentence. She was surprised how the sentence just came without any effort. It was as if her mind compensated for her body's tiredness.

"There must be a way to fight it." Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru shook her head.

"I don't want you to worry Kenshin." Kenshin was about to argue but Kaoru put her finger on his lips. "Because, this is my problem. I must deal with it. Please Kenshin."

"But…"

"Please."

Kenshin fell silent. Then he nodded. Kaoru smiled. It was a bittersweet sensation. He had followed her decision and yet she felt sorrow as she watched him do so. Her cheeks ached from the fake smile she tried to hold. He was so close and yet so far away.

"Kenshin, I will take care of this." Kaoru jested at the dishes. "So please, feel free to return to your business." Kenshin gave Kaoru a worried gaze.

"I am quite sure." Kaoru assured.

"Ah in that case…" Kenshin scratched his head and went out at the porch. Kaoru sighed deeply and sank down on the floor. She leaned against the cupboard and pressed her forehead at the wooden door.

"Why is it so hard?" She mumbled and closed her eyes.

* * *

The end of chapter 4

I'm sorry for taking so much time with this one! Not only had I little time to write but also, the story has come to a critical point.

Thank you for still reading!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki -I am only borrowing them for my story. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The denial

It was raining. Not even Yahiko was cheerful. It wasn't exactly cold but the rain made it seem chilly. Kaoru sat by the table. She was improving one of her yukatas. Yahiko was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Sano had gone into town. Kaoru felt restless. Ever since Kenshin had confronted her she had felt disturbed. Two days had passed since then. Kenshin hadn't mentioned it. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten. He was sitting by the wall, his head tilted downwards so that his face was hidden in shadows. His sakabato was in his arms as usually. Was Kaoru just imagining it or had Kenshin kept the sword much closer the last two days than he used to? She looked up from her stitches. Was he asleep? The rain streamed down the walls. It was a soothing sound. Yahiko rolled over on the side. The boy must have felt the same gloom as Kaoru did for he was unusually quiet. She looked down on her stitches again. It didn't really matter if he was asleep or not. He was too deep inside himself to react to any subtle movement from Kaoru's side. She wondered what she would make for supper. It was already late afternoon. Maybe a simple soup would do. Sano would probably stay out all night so that was one less to cook for.

"Ouch!"

Kaoru had accidentally pricked her finger with the needle. Strange, the point of the needle was quite dull.

"What happened?" Yahiko asked and sat up.

"Oh it was nothing. I stung my finger with the needle that's all." Kaoru put the finger in her mouth. Kenshin hadn't moved but she could tell that he was watching. What was happening in his mind right now?

"You're so clumsy." Yahiko said and fell back down on his back. "Why are you sowing on that anyway, there's nothing wrong with it." Managing to break the silence, Yahiko did not want it to come back.

"I just want it to have a higher cut." She pulled the fabric.

"Why. That looks fine."

"Oh… Well… It's…I've started to feel a bit cold lately. I mean it is fall after all." She bit her lip. Why did she have to fumble with the words so. Kaoru, you must be the worst liar of all times, she told herself. She didn't think Yahiko would notice though. He wasn't the greatest listener. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. Still the same hunched position. She couldn't take any more of this. Kaoru neatly folded her kimono and stood up. She wished the feeling of guilt would disappear.

The dinner was even worse. The air felt so heavy Kaoru could hardly breathe. She had to force herself to swallow; her throat was clogged with emotion. Yahiko ate only one portion. He too had a hard time eating in this atmosphere. He didn't even excuse himself before leaving the table. Kaoru would glimpse at Kenshin but he didn't so much at look up from his bowl.

* * *

By the evening the rain had stopped. Kaoru lifted out her futon from the oshire. Her mind was buzzing. She saw images of how Kenshin stroke her cheek and then she saw him leaning over his sakabato and then his face covered in darkness... Kaoru's head was full of him. Oh how she wanted to be close to him. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe properly. Then Kaoru gathered her hair and started to braid it. She tried to think of other things but the thoughts wouldn't go away. It hurt her so much to see Kenshin like this. If she just reached out to him… No, she couldn't. She knew she was dying. It would not be fair to let them grow a stronger bound. Kaoru absolutely did not want Kenshin to suffer the way he did when Tomoe died. Kaoru stared pulling down her yukata. Seeing the purple marks made Kaoru pull the fabric up again for a second as she closed her eyes.

"What will happen when clothes won't cover it anymore?"

Kaoru gasped and turned around.

"Kenshin, you scared me." Her voice was shrill. She felt panic and pulled her yukata close together. Kaoru's cheeks took a light colour of red and she breathed quick and shallow. Kenshin slid the door shut behind him. He slowly took the few steps between him and Kaoru. Kaoru met his violet eyes and he touched her shoulder. He removed Kaoru's hand and carefully pulled the collar down. Kaoru didn't want to see his reaction. She turned her head away. But she could still hear his breathing. Kenshin let his finger slid down on top of the purple. His fingers were warm.

"Kaoru:" Suddenly, he threw away his sakabato and pulled Kaoru into his arms. The sakabato hit the paperwall and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh Kaoru" Kenshin mumbled and hold her tightly. Kaoru felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Kaoru , dearest Kaoru…" Kenshin tilted Kaoru's chin so that they faced each other. He wiped her tears.

"Kenshin" She wanted to just fall forward, deep into his arms, but she couldn't. This was torture. Kenshin was closer than he had ever been before. She never thought that he would care for her this much. And she had to say no.

"This is not… it's not real." She could see her dream of being with Kenshin getting away.

"Hush, we're together now" Kenshin said gently.

"No, that's not what I mean." She used her last strength to pull away from Kenshin's arms.

"_This_ is not real." Kaoru hid her face in her hands.

"If I weren't sick …"

"This one has loved you for years."

"No Kenshin." She tried to make her voice as hard as possible. "Leave me" She turned around. Kenshin waited for a few seconds and then left. Kaoru heard the door slid shut and his steps down the corridor outside. As soon as she couldn't hear his steps anymore she fell down on her futon. She cried like never before.

* * *

In the morning she felt sick but that was nothing compared to the memories of the day before. Her eyes were red and her nose was swollen. Kaoru knew she hadn't slept a second during the night. Inside she was empty. There was nothing left to live for. Was she really alive anymore? There hadn't been any happiness in her life for what felt like years. To think that there had only passed six month since she felt her first symptoms. She walked out into the kitchen. She felt a stab in her heart when she saw someone by the sink. It was only Sano. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jouchan." Sano emptied the cup which he was holding and put it on the bench.

"Ohayo Sano" Kaoru responded. Sano put his hands in his pockets and walked passed her out the kitchen. Kaoru opened the rice basket. Judging from the sink Sano was not alone to have eaten breakfast. The table was clean however so Kaoru had to be content with what rice left in the basket. But that was alright. She didn't have much of an appetite. She sat down by the table. It was completely silent. If she hadn't met Sano just a few minutes ago Kaoru would have thought that she was alone. Yahiko was probably in the dojo practising and that wouldn't be heard from here. And Kenshin would probably be out in the back washing or playing with the neighbour's kids. After a few bites Kaoru put down her chopsticks. After cleaning all the dishes she decided to go and check on Yahiko. Kaoru walked down the corridor. She was going to just walk by Kenshin's room. But seeing that the door was open she peeked inside. He wasn't there, naturally. She stepped inside. The smell of the Rurouni lingered. Kaoru looked around.

"Nothing" She mumbled. No why should there be. But Kenshin never leaves the door like this, Kaoru thought. Something felt wrong. She speeded up her steps. The hall was normal, the living room was normal, the porch was normal. She stepped into the dojo, breathing hard. Yahiko and Sano turned around. Kaoru felt sweat in her forehead.

"Where is Kenshin" She asked and pulled hair out of her face.

"Are you alright?" Yahiko asked and Sano stepped forward to be there in case Kaoru lost her air.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Won't you tell me where Kenshin is?" Sano's eyebrow rose.

"He's out in the back." He then said and pointed at the door. Kaoru's breathing slowed somewhat.

"Oh… I see…" She turned around and went back to the door. She was ridiculous. Stressing like this. Of course everything was alright. She opened the door and walked outside. If she hadn't been that stressed she would have noticed how the wash-line was heavy from hanged clean clothes. Kaoru peeked from a safe place behind the corner of the house. And just as Sano had said Kenshin was there. His back was bent over a pile of clothes. He was folding them neatly. There was no sun out today but if there had been, Kenshin's red hair would have glistened beautifully. Kaoru sighed. She felt tired from her moment of panic. Kenshin rose and took the clothes in his arms. He moved Kaoru's way. She hadn't the courage to face him. Not now at least. So she quietly slipped away into the house.

* * *

Sano left Yahiko to his training and headed out into the front yard after Kaoru. Kaoru stood by the wall. Was she peeking at Kenshin? No, Kaoru wouldn't peek on Kenshin? She would run to him like a scatterbrain and fall over, landing in Kenshin's arms. Kaoru would be happy and Kenshin would kindly brush her off. That's how it always went. But not now. Kenshin picked up a pile of something and turned around. Sano waved. Kenshin nodded and walked towards him. In the corner of his eye Sano saw Kaoru running into the house. Something had definitely happened.

"Sano, hi." Kenshin stopped in front of Sano.

"Yo Kenshin. Kaoru came running into the dojo just now. She was almost hysterical and she asked for you." Sano tried to spot something out of the ordinary in the Rurouni.

"Did she? But what could Kaoru-dono want from this one. The washing has been taken care of." Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm…" Sano stared hard at Kenshin. He was acting far too Rurouni-like.

"Excuse this one Sano, the clothes has to be taken inside. And it looks like it'll soon rain. Hopefully it'll dry until then." Kenshin tossed his head in an attempt to point at the clothes on the wash-line. Kenshin began moving towards the door.

"Kenshin." The Rurouni turned his head.

"What happened between you and Kaoru?"

* * *

End of chapter 5

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay everyone! I graduate this summer so what can I say, exam's a bitch! Thank you so much for all your reviews and I hope none of you are disappointed in this chapter! There is not many chapters left til the conclusion so hang in there!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki!

* * *

It was hot in Megumi's clinic. Megumi felt a pearl of sweat travel down her forehead. Annoyed, she brushed it away. She had some trouble to focus on the man in front of her. After this patient she would close for the day she decided.

"Look da! The doctor has a lot of books!" The man's daughter pulled a book from a pile on Megumi's desk.

"Ah Mi-chan don't do that!" The books in the pile above fell down on the floor and the child shrieked. Megumi and the man got up from their seating. The man scolded his daughter and bowed, apologizing to the doctor.

"It's alright Taka-san. I will pick them up after our visit." Megumi sighed, sitting down again. " Now tell me, how long have you had this cough?" The man sat back down again.

The gentle knock on the slide door stopped Taka-san in the middle of a sentence.

"Just a minute Taka-san." Megumi got up and slid the door open. Outside Megumi's assistant bowed and explained that an urgent message had arrived.

"I will read it as soon as I am finished with my patient. Thank you Kagome-san." Megumi took the message and returned to her patient.

* * *

"This one knows not what you are talking about Sano." Kenshin moved away with his burden of clothes. Sano shook his head.

"Tell me what's going on."

Kenshin stopped and looked back at Sano, shaking his head.

Sano gruffed at that and walked into the dojo. If Kenshin wouldn't answer, he'd make Kaoru answer. Sano found Kaoru sitting in her chamber leaning against the wall.

"So there you are." Sano squatted in front of her. She looked completely washed out Sano thought.

"Why are you sitting like this?" He urged and swept away Kaoru's fringe to see her eyes.

"Go away Sano." Kaoru whimpered. Sano sat down in front of her.

"Why?"

"I want to be alone." She turned her head away.

"I don't believe you. "

Kaoru pushed herself up. "I don't want to talk to you." She mumbled and stumbled along the wall.

"Oi Jou-chan don't overdo it!" Sano tried to make Kaoru sit down again but she pushed free and wobbled into the corridor.

"Kaoru you are not well - there is no need for this." Sano anxiously tried to support Kaoru. "What really happened between you and Kenshin?"

At that, Kaoru stopped. Sano felt something stir in his stomach. The question had just tumbled out of him. Something foreboding lay over the scene when Kaoru turned her head.

"I'm dying Sano."

Sano blinked. He could only hear Kaoru's heavy breathing. She had looked him straight in the eye while saying it. There was no joke.

"Megumi will find a way to cure whatever it is you're having." He finally managed to say. Kaoru shook her head.

"Sano I can't be with Kenshin if I'm dead. " She looked down. A tear fell down Kaoru's cheek. "And I don't want him to get hurt."

"Kenshin knows?" Sano felt his head hurt.

Kaoru nodded. "And he is being his usual rurouni self, throwing himself in pain's way. I don't want him to." Kaoru swallowed and looked up at Sano. Sano didn't move.

"I shouldn't have told you." Kaoru winced and brought up her hands to her face.

Sano hushed. "If what you say is true…" He softly patted Kaoru's back.

"No! I have already decided Sano. " She pulled away. She rubbed her forehead.

"Oh no" Kaoru moaned looking down the corridor. "Kenshin"

Sano followed her look. There was no Kenshin there. Beside him Kaoru started to fall.

"Jou-chan!" Sano caught her in her arms.

"Snap out of it! Kaoru!" He jelled and felt her forehead. She was warm but not feverish. In any event she would be much better off lying down. Sano carried her into her chamber and pulled out her mattress, gently laying her down. He undid her high collar in an attempt to make her breathing easier. Sano gasped at the markings down her throat. He proceeded to tuck her in before hurrying off finding Kenshin.

* * *

"Kagome-san will you close up the clinic? I need to go over to Sumittu-sensei's clinic!" Megumi hurried out the door. The case doctor Sumitto had mentioned certainly seemed promising. It had some striking similarities.

She almost ran down the road so excited was she over perhaps finding a cure. Megumi soon saw Sumittu-sensei's clinic in front of her. Not thinking if he had a patient Megumi walked straight into his room.

Sumitto-sensei was an old American doctor. Because of that he had not many Japanese patients and Megumi did not know him that well. In fact she had only met him once and she didn't recall mentioning this illness to him.

"Ah, Megumi-san!"Luckily he had no patient with him. Megumi gave a slight bow and sat down at the chair the old man had gestured at.

"I'm sorry that I have barged in like this but I got your message." She explained.

Sumitto-sensei nodded and looked through a paper pile he had on his desk beside him.

"These are some drawings I had an artist make for me when I was treating this woman back in the states." He gave Megumi the illustrations. From just a quick look Megumi could tell it was the same.

"This looks exactly like the ones on my patient doctor." She said and nodded.

"I would have hoped it was not the same." The old man sighed. Megumi blinked.

"So you have no cure?"

"I have a treatment, not a cure." He turned and flipped among his books.

* * *

Kaoru woke feeling very tired. Not that it was unusual for her to wake tired. She had done so for the past weeks. It was still dark so why had she woken? Her mouth felt awfully dry. And her head hurt. Kaoru felt a bit dizzy too. She stirred.

"Kaoru." Kenshin leaned over her.

"Why…" She tried to water her mouth. Kenshin nodded.

"You need water."

Kaoru felt too tired to object as the rurouni walked off. She did not want him to leave even for bringing her water. She needn't worry though within a minute Kenshin was back with the water. He helped her sit up and drink. Her mouth felt much better now.

"Thank you."

"You want to spare this one's feelings." The rurouni suddenly said.

"Sano told you." Kaoru stated.

"No." Kaoru wanted to see Kenshin's face as he spoke but the darkness covered everything.

"Kaoru is far too selfless. You are in deep pain and still your only concern is to spare a useless rurouni's feelings."

Kaoru couldn't find any words to respond.

"But Kaoru you don't realize. This one's feelings are already too deep. The love for you is too strong."

Kaoru felt tears in her eyes. It made her so happy and so sad to hear Kenshin's words. She cried for him. He was such a kind person who only deserved peace. And she had only brought him more pain.

"I don't want you to be in pain." Kaoru sobbed.

Kenshin gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Then let us be happy." He stroke away Kaoru's hair from her face. His words held a finality which she couldn't reject. When his mouth met hers she didn't pull away. When his mouth left hers she breathed heavily.

"You need rest." He lay down with her in his arms on the mattress. Leaving all her thoughts of distancing herself Kaoru happily nudged closer. Listening to Kenshin's steady heart beats, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

The following day felt strange. Sano seemed to have forgotten the scene in the corridor and was his normal obnoxious self. The dojo seemed itself and so did Yahiko. But everything was changed. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin who sheepishly smiled back. Sano gave the two of them a look and leaned backwards.

"It's nice to have things back to what they are supposed to be." He said and wolfed down more food.

"Whaddya mean Sano." Yahiko asked suspiciously.

"I mean if you don't guard your food I'll eat it." Sano grabbed some of the steamed cabbage from Yahiko's plate.

"Hey give that back!" Yahiko glared.

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed.

* * *

"There's a package for you ugly!" Yahiko jelled and tossed a brown package into Kaoru's lap where she was sitting on the porch. Yahiko had sort of become the post boy. Kaoru believed Kenshin had had a talk with the boy to ease the burden on herself. She would have gotten upset if she hadn't known that both Kenshin and Sano knew of everything. As it were there wasn't much she could do about it anyway. She might just as well take the rest they were handing her.

She turned the package in her hands. Recognizing Megumi's handwriting she quickly opened it. Inside there were two glass bottles filled with a greenish liquid. Underneath there was a letter. She put the bottles aside and opened the envelope. There were two notes inside, one had Kenshin's name neatly written on top of it. The other note was addressed to Kaoru. She folded the note open.

_Kaoru!_

_Take a spoon every morning. It should do the trick._

_I also order you to rest._

_Take the other letter to Kenshin. Do not read it._

_As always contact me if you turn worse._

_Megumi_

Kaoru looked at the bottles. Her hand trembling she put them back in the box. Megumi had found the cure. How odd it felt. She would get well again. Kaoru could hardly believe it. She looked at the letter addressed to Kenshin, wondering what it contained. If Kenshin hadn't known, if they hadn't talked, Kaoru would have hid it. Or better yet destroy it. But now she would give it to Kenshin. She giggled before she could stop herself. She would live!

* * *

Kenshin ripped the letter in pieces. Kaoru was outside he knew. Hiding the scraps in his sleeves he took a deep breath before exiting his chamber. Kaoru put her hand in his and smiled happily. He answered her smile.

"Isn't it amazing?" She beamed.

"It is. Megumi is a skillful doctor." Kenshin replied. Kaoru nestled closer.

"What should we make for dinner?" She asked and looked up at Kenshin.

"Perhaps we should ask Yahiko what he would want." The rurouni suggested.

"He'd want to eat at Akabeko's."

"Then why don't we. We do have something to celebrate." Kenshin smiled.

"You're right. Let's eat at Akabeko's"

Together they walked in search for Yahiko.

* * *

The end

I'm very ashamed that I haven't updated for a year! The time really do fly by! I started Uni this fall so that's why I haven't been able to finish the last chapter until now. (And as soon as I got leave I written this)

Thank you all for reading this and I hope it was worth the time!

* * *


End file.
